Arthur Hawkins
Professor Arthur Hawkins aka Arthur Hopkins in the Japanese version of the anime series. He is a supporting character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters anime series. He is the American best friend of Solomon Muto, and he is the grandfather of Rebecca. His original Japanese version name is kept in the English version of the video games. Background Yugi's grandfather, Solomon Muto starts to recounted to Rebecca and Yugi on how he had first met Arthur, an American archaeologist who believed that the ancient Egyptians played an ancient form of Duel Monsters. Arthur's colleagues laughed at his strange ideas, and he also set out on an expedition with Solomon to find proof. They were trapped when a tomb caved in, and as there were only enough supplies for one person to live, they decided to Duel for them. Now Yugi and Rebecca are both fighting, card for card, the very same Duel, and Solomon claims that he knows how it will actually end. When Kaiba tried to buy Solomon Muto's only "Blue Eyes White Dragon" card from him, Solomon nevertheless refused, by honestly saying that it was given to him by a very dear friend of his and how he treasured the card as a sign of dueling Arthur. Personality He is a very sweet and kind old man. He also has a lot of knowledge about Duel Monsters and also about the lost city of Atlantis. Appearance He is a very tall thin old man with dark skin. He has light gray hair, huge eyebrows and a gray mustache. He mostly is seen wearing a suit and has wrinkles on his face. Abilities He has a lot of knowledge about duel monsters and also about the city of Atlantis. Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist Manga He is only seen in a framed photograph. His whereabouts are never mentioned and are currently unknown. 'Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime)' Duelist Kingdom arc An angry Rebecca Hawkins yelled at Solomon Muto for ruining Blue Eyes (unaware that it was really Seto Kaiba that destroyed it) until Arthur arrived, by telling her to behave. He showed Rebecca the card Yugi Muto had drawn before he forfeited. That card was "Soul Release", in which would have allowed Yugi to remove five monsters from her Graveyard, which would have weakened the "Shadow Ghoul" just enough for Yugi's "Dark Magician" to destroy] it. Yugi admitted that he surrendered on purpose, just as his grandfather did to let Arthur take the last of the water that they had. When they were rescued, Arthur was so grateful that he gave his "Blue Eyes" card to Solomon. After learning about the story, Rebecca quickly apologized for being mean to Yugi and not listening to his side of the story. Yugi gave Rebecca his "The Ties of Friendship" as a reminder of this lesson, which she kept ever since. Waking of the Dragons arc When Rebecca despitely tries to go with the rest of Yugi's friends to Flordia. Her grandfather forbids her. He told her, that Yami Yugi's dearest friend, and companion has been taking away from him. He also said that the last thing Yami Yugi needs is to look after her, which upsets Rebecca while she runs into the trailer. She says that her grandfather doesn't understand. He tells Rebecca that It's for her own good. (In the Japanese version, Rebecca calls him an idiot and he doesn't say anything after that) Later he witnesses Yami Yugi saying that he is sorry to Rebecca. He remarks that Rebecca still hates Yami Yugi for what happen to Yugi. He then hopes that Rebecca will try to move on from this incident. Later he is seen with Rebecca, hoping that Yami Yugi and the others lived through the duel against Dartz. Grand Championship arc He is seen cheering Yami Yugi on during his duel against Leon. Ceremonial Battle arc He is seen with Rebecca as they think about her friends. Quotes *Don't give up so easily *You mustn't go and the pharaoh has a lot on his mind right now. Relationships 'Yugi Muto' 'Yami Yugi' 'Solomon Muto' 'His granddaughter' 'Mokuba Kaiba' 'Seto Kaiba' 'Tea Gardner' Tristan Taylor Joey Wheeler Duke Devlin] Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Mother' *'Unnamed Father' *'Unnamed Son or Daughter' *'Rebecca Hawkins' (Granddaughter) *'Solomon Muto' (Best Friend) Trivia *His birthday is ???, and his bloodtype is ???. *His favorite food is ???. While his least favorite food is ???. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Saburo Kodaka *'English' : Mike Pollock all information on Arthur Hawkins came from http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Arthur_Hawkins Gallery Arther-ep42-smile.jpg|Arthur smiling Category:Characters Category:Males